Players Guide to Low Clans
|price = Print: $24.99 PDF: $17.99 }} Players Guide to Low Clans adds more details on the Low Clans of the Kindred during this stage of the Dark Medieval: the Assamites, the Followers of Set, the Gangrel, the Malkavians, the Nosferatu, the Ravnos, and the Tremere. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Cursed Among the Cursed :Foreigners in the lands of the High Clans. Vassals, serfs, lepers, madmen. The Low Clans have always done the tasks that their lords disdained. But in the wake of the War of Princes, the fallen Cainites question the Divine Right by which the High Clans rule. The low-blooded have seen the world from the underside and they are quite willing to share their revelations. :The Lowly Ones Rise :The 'Players Guide to Low Clans' contains detailed information on the Assamites, Followers of Set, Gangrel, Malkavians, Nosferatu, Ravnos, and Tremere. It includes hints on running all Low Clan or mixed chronicles; how Low Clan characters develop over time; the mythology and history of the clans; and new Merits, Flaws, and Discipline techniques for the fallen. Also, you'll find details on Low Clan secret societies and on the Low Clan Cainites who have drawn notice in the Dark Medieval. Chapters Prelude: One Good Turn Members of the Low Clans plot against those of the High Clans. Introduction Attitudes, themes, and moods found in the book, as well as resources for campaign ideas and atmosphere setting. Chapter One: Lowest of the Damned More information on each of the clans, including their history and what they stand for in the era of the War of Princes. Also has notes on how the lower Cainites survive on the dregs of society, how they can rise to higher positions, where in Europe and the Middle East each of the clans tends to call home, and how the members of the Low Clans interact with mortal religions. Chapter Two: Playing the Low Clans Suggestions for creating and playing a Low Clan character, the attitudes they tend to have regarding their position in life, the common goals of each clan, the concerns of living a low life, and how Low Clan coteries tend to operate. Chapter Three: Brothers of a Different Blood The bloodlines of the Low Clans: the Anda, the Gargoyles, the Laibon, the Lhiannan, the Noiad, and the Telyavelic Tremere. Chapter Four: Blessings of Unclean Blood The high level (six-dot and up) abilities for the following Disciplines: Animalism, Chimerstry, Dementation, Obfuscate, Protean, Quietus, and Serpentis, as well as combined Discipline abilities, sorcery abilities including Thaumaturgy and Assamite Sorcery with the attendant paths and rituals, and new Low Clan-specific Merits and Flaws. Chapter Five: Those Who Hunt the Night Character templates for each clan, notable Low Clan kindred, and Low Clan sects, including the Ashirra, the Prometheans, the Furores, and the Lupetti de Gubbio, as well as clan-specific factions. Background Information This sourcebook is the companion book of Players Guide to High Clans. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Haqim - Founder of the Assamite clan * Set - Founder of the Followers of Set * Ennoia - Founder of the Gangrel clan * Malkav - Founder of the Malkavian clan * Absimiliard - Founder of the Nosferatu clan * Zapathasura - Founder of the Ravnos clan * Tremere - Former mage and founder of the Tremere clan * Saulot - Salubri clan founder murdered to create the Tremere * Fatima al-Faqadi - Faithful Assamite assassin * Zoë - Ravnos follower of Anatole * Wiftet - Malkavian jester Terminology Alexandrite, Anda, Bashirite, Coronati, Gargoyle (VTM), Karavalanisha Vrana, Laibon, Lhiannan, Noiad, Noryari, Perdo Magica, Phaedymite, Sybarite, Telyavelic Tremere Category:Dark Ages: Vampire books Category:2003 releases * * * * * * *